Crazy For You
by LockedWings
Summary: Sonic and Shadow find themselves being thrown into a room together. They find themselves trapped in guess what? A mental hospital. They don't know why they were put there but what they did know was that they were slowly going crazy for each other. Sonadow
1. Chapter 1 - I'm Not Crazy!

"I told you! I'm not crazy!" he said as he was thrown into the padded cell. He rolled and tumbled until he hit the soft wall. Another person was thrown into the same cell. He landed on the ground and gave a stifled cry of pain then rolled until he hit the first person. The door shut and they heard the lock click.

"Get off of me!" the blue hedgehog said as he did an awkward movement of shoving him off.

"Hey, watch it!" The black and crimson hedgehog rolled off and sat up, facing him.

"Why the hell are we even in here? We didn't do anything! Shadow, you didn't cause any of this did you?" Flustered, he immediately directed an accusation at him.

"How am I supposed to know? And I don't always cause trouble Sonic, you're the one running recklessly around," he shot back.

Sonic moaned loudly in frustration. "I can hardly run, my arms are stuck in this position and I'm trapped in this stupid room with you. Great."

"It's not like I'm enjoying myself either, breathing the same air as you," he scoffed in anger. "And I'm the one who's wounded anyway."

It's true, when the people were trying to catch them, he had taken out his pistol to back them off but they continued. They forced on a straitjacket and Shadow had accidentally pulled the trigger in the chaos and shot himself just above the hip. They had taken the bullet out though.

It was annoying for them being unable to move your arms or hands. The straitjacket held their arms crossed over and pinned against their sides. They continued with their pointless argument until Shadow noticed a strange blur in the air.

"Sonic...Do you-"

It wasn't long before he even got the words out, Sonic wavered and his legs buckled under him.

"Sonic!"

The blue hedgehog collapsed on top of him. Shadow winced as one of his spines rubbed against his wound. The air in the room was now a visible white. Sleeping gas. Shadow was starting to get tired. His immune system would prevent him from falling asleep but he would be drowsy for awhile. He heard a lock open.

_"Someone's coming. I'll have to pretend I'm out..."_

He let his eyes close and he slumped against the wall. Sonic snored softly. Shadow held back a smirk.

He heard the door opened and felt Sonic being lifted off him. He then felt himself being lifted up and placed on a table of sorts. He felt a breath tickle his face. It was Sonic.


	2. Chapter 2 - So Close Yet So Far

A couple of minutes later Shadow felt himself being lifted off the table and placed in a sitting position on a very uncomfortable chair. He heard a moan from someone. He opened his eye slightly and saw a bit of blue.

Sonic moaned as he was placed on a chair.

"Uhmm...mmmm..."

Shadow felt a hand touch his wound. The pain was searing. He couldn't hold it in and his eyes snapped open. He recoiled from the sudden surprise, resulting in him toppling over on his chair.

"Argh!"

The doctors even recoiled a bit from surprise. They hadn't known he was awake.

His straitjacket prevented him from punching the doctor but he certainly wanted to. Instead, he growled at them and quickly got up.

The doctors made a grab for him but of course the Ultimate Life-Form wasn't going to be caught that easily. He jumped up and managed to roundhouse kick one of the doctors in the shoulder. He heard the sound of bones splitting, and they weren't his own.

He grit his teeth while kicking him, his wound was stinging non-stop and it was starting to really hurt.

"Sedate him, quick!" one of them shouted.

Shadow pushed the pain away for now and rushed over to Sonic. He nudged him with his knee but all he got of a response was a moan.

"Sonic, wake up! We-"

He paused and the world around him spun.

Sonic's eyes flickered. "Shadow?"

A syringe was in the black hedgehog's right arm. It was directly affecting his immune system and being affected by the chemicals twice wasn't good for him, immune system or not.

"Sonic..."

He leaned forward and dazed off on top of Sonic then falling to his lap. Everything went blurry and he felt like he was going to fall asleep any second.

"Unnnghh...Sonic...I...I." His words were slurred together. Then he lost all conscious of what he was doing.


	3. Chapter 3 - Wait What?

The doctors took Shadow away from the blue hedgehog and tied him back onto his chair, opposite from Sonic. They tied Sonic against his chair as well. Their wrists were bound behind the chair. Shadow was mumbling random nonsense, his head lolling around.

Both of their legs were strapped against the chair, we all know how hard the two can kick.

The doctors had left.

"Faker, faker, faker," the black hedgehog babbled. His words slurred together and he had a crazy grin spread across his face. He chuckled.

Sonic's eyes flickered opened. "H-huh...what...where am I?" He looked around sleepily. "Oh...Right."

His eyes locked onto Shadow, who was in front of him. He was still unconscious of what he was doing or saying. Sonic grinned. He never would've thought he'd ever see Shadow like a crazed person.

"Hhmmmmmm...hahahaaaaa..." Shadow mumbled like a maniac.

"Well well well, too bad I don't have a camera, you'd never be able to live this down," he said with a smirk.

But his next gibberish immediately wiped the smirk off him.

"Why do I...What is this warm feeling that I get...when I'm with him," he slurred.

Sonic's eyes widened slightly. "Wait, what?" He was dumbstruck by what he had just heard.

"Was he referring to me? But it...what he says can't be true, he's saying things unconsciously."

He desperately kept denying it.

* * *

**Authors notes~**

First of all, omg people are actually reading this *spazzes out*

I do short chapters just so you know. I might stop writing for quite awhile sometimes, it's just that there's always a lot going on in my life, good and bad so bare with me. That's all for now, enjoy your reads.

LockedWings


	4. Chapter 4 - Denial And Confusion

**Author's notes:**

**ZombieKitten435 - Eh good point but I usually write him with guns and/or Chaos Emeralds**

**nitro61298 - Thank you so much! And I guess you'll have to wait and see *DRAMATIC MUSIC***

**Drew Lehmann - YESSS Thank youuu**

**BlazeCat221 - You too!**

* * *

Shadow eventually snapped back to reality after the sedate wore off. He wiped a bit of drool off using his shoulder. He stayed silent and stared at Sonic right into his emerald green eyes.

Sonic exchanged the stare.

"_I wonder if he remembers what he said_," thought the blue hedgehog.

_"Why is he looking at me like that...Did I say something when I was out?_" Shadow broke the eye contact and looked at his own shoes. As he looked down, he saw that the blood from his wound had spread. Might as well call his straitjacket red instead of white. He grimaced.

The blue hedgehog kept looking at him, observing his every move. He had broken the eye contact. Did that mean something? He couldn't be sure.

"_Ugh, it's impossible trying to decipher him_," he thought frustratingly.

After another long moment of silence, the door opened. A doctor came in, holding a clipboard.

"How are we all feeling?" he asked as he took a free chair and sat on it.

"Terrible."

"Crap."

The man chuckled and he wrote something down on his clipboard.

"Let's play a game shall we? What you have to do is say the first thing that comes into your mind that relates to the word said before. For example, if I say garden, I think of grass. Ready?"

Shadow rolled his eyes.

Sonic didn't look amused.

"Road," the doctor started.

"Cars," Sonic said a second after.

"Fast," Shadow said just as quick.

From there it was only the two hedgehogs saying words.

"Accident."

"Death."

"Blood."

"Red."

"Love."

"Y-" Shadow immediately flinched and looked away angrily.

"_Why was I about to say that? This doesn't make any sense_," he thought with a puzzled look on his face.

Sonic eyed him suspiciously.

"_He wasn't going to say..._" he pondered. Then out loud he said, "What did you say?"

Shadow looked at him with a blank expression, but if you looked close enough, a faint look of distress glimmered in his eyes. "Nothing."

"Tell me," Sonic demanded.

"It's not important," Shadow said curtly.

The doctor was scribbling words down on his clipboard.

"That's enough for today, you will be brought back to your room." Then he left.

Sonic and Shadow were staring at each other intensely.

"Tell. Me."

"I said it's not important."

Sonic wanted to jump out of his seat and shake him but he couldn't.

"_Why won't he tell me! I need to know, does he-"_

He looked to the side, a faint blush appearing on his face.

"_Why am I blushing, it's not like I care or anything._"

The room was dark so the blush couldn't be seen but Shadow had a strange feeling that he was blushing.

The door once again opened and two people came in. They were holding syringes. Sonic squirmed in his seat, trying to get away. Shadow scowled.

"This won't hurt a bit," the people said.

Before the hedgehogs could react, the needle went into their arms.

Being affected by it twice now, Shadow was the first to fall.

"Not again..." he mumbled before he fell asleep.

Sonic's movements became slow as he felt a heavy weight on his shoulders.

"S-Shadow..."

With that, he joined Shadow in a coma.


	5. Chapter 5 - First Kiss

"Sonic..." Shadow pinned Sonic against the wall, their body inches apart. "Sonic." His voice was rasped, full of need and want. Shadow brought his face closer to Sonic's and licked his muzzle. A whimper came from Sonic. A devious smirk spread across Shadow's face. A deep blush appeared on Sonic. His fingers laced with the blue hedgehog's and he kissed him hard. "Mmmm ahhmm..."

"Shadow! Sh-Shadow!" Sonic was in Shadow's tight embrace. Shadow pushed him to the ground and rolled on top of him. "Shad- Ahhhmmm unnghhh," he moaned. He felt the heat rising to his face. A sharp pain in his back caused him to moan harder. "Aagghhh uunnnnhh...Shadow...Harder," he moaned louder. His voice was woven with desperate need. He grinned painfully. "Hmm ungghhh.."

* * *

The two hedgehogs snapped awake, panting. They were on the complete opposite sides of the room. They stared at each other, their eyes burning with intensity.

"_Just what was that all about?_" Shadow thought. "_What's happening to me? I don't...I..._" He faltered, unable to comprehend the situation.

Sonic broke the contact this time and a deep blush spread on his face.

"_What...what was that? How...Why?_" he wondered, legitimately confused. "_What's going on with me? I...I..."_

His heart started to beat really fast. "Unnghhh...I don't feel so good right now..."

He sat upright and leaned against the padded wall. His legs twitched. He felt a desperate need to run consume him. Something inside him snapped.

Shadow glanced over at him, sensing something was wrong. "Sonic?"

Sonic stood up, using the wall for support. He had a crazed look on his face. He laughed for no particular reason.

Shadow sat up. "Sonic?" he repeated.

The blue hedgehog couldn't take it anymore, if he didn't run, he felt like he was going to explode. He laughed like a madman. Then he zipped from side to side with his insane speed.

Shadow caught on to what he was doing. "Sonic, calm down!"

Sonic continued to dash around the room, banging into the padded walls. The room wasn't big enough for someone with his speed to run in. He brushed against the wall, moaning.

"Help me...Air...Need...space..."

Sonic turned to face Shadow who had stood up. "Let's have some fun," he said with a crazed grin. Shadow had an expressionless face but his heartbeat was out of control.

Without warning, Sonic rushed up to him and kneed him in hip, where his wound was. "Son- Argghh!" He bent down in pain. "That's it," he spat out, angered. He pinned the blue blur against the wall with his arms and his legs. It was hard to keep him against the wall without his hands but he managed it.

"Calm down Sonic."

"I need...room...out..." he moaned.

"Sonic, stop."

"Help..."

"I..."

His face inched closer to his. His mind was screaming at him, demanding to know what he was doing but his body was in control.

Sonic was squirming and pulling, trying to get out but Shadow's strength wasn't going to give anytime soon.

The black hedgehog closed his eyes, giving in to his body and kissed the blue hedgehog lightly.

Sonic's lips became sealed by his. His eyes widened. "Mmm?" His heart slowed down and he regained his normality. He closed his eyes and wanted more but the heat from the black hedgehog had left.

Shadow stood a few metres away from him, his back to him. A troubled look was in his eyes.

"_Why? This isn't happening. I can't control myself_." He hit his head against the padded wall.

Sonic dropped to the ground and moaned silently.

"_Why do I feel like I want more..._" He lay motionless on the ground. _"Shadow..."_

* * *

**Author's notes:**

So right now they're just ultimatly confused about their feelings.

nitro61298 - Oh you bet they do XD. I'm glad to see you're still reading this.

**~LockedWings**


End file.
